In Deep
by Malfoy Mouth James- MMJ
Summary: A pool party, a girl who can't swim, and some declarations of love. Just some Adrientte fluff.


**I just got this idea from a day out on the lake and a story about how one of my uncles had pushed my mother as a kid into the pool and she couldn't swim yet, and everyone had to dive in after her. We'll see how it goes • _ • / **

She didn't really want to be here.

Marinette held a hand up to her forehead, shading her eyes from the sun as she looked around. It was really pretty outside, a perfect day for swimming in Mylene's new pool.

If you _could_ swim, anyways.

"It's okay Marinette, I'll teach you!" Alya said happily as she slapped her on the back. "Look how nice the water looks! And it's so hot out."

"No, it's ok. I really don't like water."

Alya shrugged. "Your loss."

Sighing, she followed after her.

The party was in full swing, people jumping in and out of the pool non stop while others swung alcoholic drinks around. Marinette wasn't even sure _why, exactly, _they were having a pool party, but if it meant she got to see Adrien Agreste in swim shorts, she didn't care.

He was making rounds, talking to everyone he hadn't seen all summer. Their last year of school was set to start up again in a little less than a month, but that didn't mean he couldn't go around and catch up with everyone early. The closer he got to where Marinette and Alya were standing, the more Marinette worried. Her stomach felt sick with butterflies and she was nearly shaking with adrenaline. She hadn't seen Adrien in a while either, and it was putting her off guard. No matter the fact they all knew she'd stutter to get just a few words out, she was excited to talk to him again.

So excited, in fact, that she didn't notice him walk up until he pulled her and Alya into a hug.

"Watch the drink!" Alya yelled, snapping her out of her daze.

"Sorry, Alya. I've missed you two!" He said, pulling back with a megawatt smile.

Marinette's own slightly creepy smile stretched across her face as she gave him a jerky wave.

"So how's life, Model Boy?" Alya asked.

Adrien shrugged, rubbing a hand through his messy blonde hair. It shined so beautifully in the sun that Marinette was getting distracted.

"You know, same old, same old. Father's being more controlling recently; I think he's scared I'm going to finally break off and never come back."

"You should, honestly." Alya said.

Marinette nodded in agreement. "I-it's for you toxic."

Adrien sighed. "Yeah, I know. I think for the longest time I jut wanted to pretend it wasn't, and now I'm just in over my head." His smile popped back up as he continued. "But anyways, how has your guys's summers been?"

Alya looked over at Marinette before answering. "I don't know about Mari, but Nino and I have had a pretty good summer. We've been going to a lot of DJ gigs for him which means I get to party a lot."

Adrien looked to Marinette, waiting to see if she would give him a semi-coherent response. Over the years he had gotten pretty good at deciphering the language of Marinette, meaning she didn't have to flounder to correct her mistakes as much. There were some times when she said things like 'I love you,' or 'you're really hot,' and he wasn't quite sure what to do with that, but...

"Bleh, I work, and uhm... stuff." She stammered as she played with her hands.

Adrien's smile softened as he watched her dance around on her feet nervously. Nobody here could argue that her pink cheeks were the most adorable thing ever. And no one here would even _want _to; everyone loved Marinette. The more time he spent with her the more he loved her, too.

He cleared his throat and pointed off somewhere. "I'm, uh, gunna go mingle some more."

Marinette nodded awkwardly and turned slowly to watch him go.

"He's so pretty." She sighed.

Alya laughed. "Girl, you need help."

Marinette hummed and continued to stare at Adrien with a love sick gaze.

Alya turned to go find Nino, leaving Mari standing in her haze by the pool. Kim, taking note of this, crept up behind her with a sly grin. Wiggling his fingers, he pushed her off the edge and into the pool.

Everyone turned to look at the sound of her scream.

"She can't swim!" Nino yelled from the end of the pool. Kim looked between him and where Marinette had gone under and hadn't popped back up.

"Oh, _shit." _

Kim went to dive in and get her but was beaten to it by Adrien who threw himself into the pool after her. Everyone waited with baited breath as he swam down and grabbed Marinette, tugging her back up to the surface.

She spluttered and coughed up water when they broke, clutching to Adrien's shoulders as he swung her up bridal style.

"Oh thank God." Kim said. "I didn't know you couldn't swim, Mar, I'm so sorry."

Adrien shot him a look as he climbed up the ladder, holding tightly to the girl in his arms.

"I'm... Okay." She coughed, tucking her head under Adrien's chin.

"Mylene, can I take her inside to dry off?" Adrien asked, walking towards the house.

"Of course! My room is down the hall on the right, you can try to find her something dry to wear? I don't know how much luck you'll have, though."

"Thanks." He said, nodding to Ivan as he opened the door for him.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly as the door closed behind them.

Marinette nodded. "I'm okay." She repeated.

"Are you sure?"

Another nod. He pushed the door on the right open and let Marinette down. Her feet slowly touched the ground but her hands stayed on his shoulders. Not wanting to let go of her either, Adrien set his hands on her waist. A shiver coursed through her, but he didn't know if that was from being soaking wet and cold or something else.

"I can't believe Kim did that." He nearly growled. "I'm going to beat his ass."

Marinette looked at him with wide eyes. "No! Adrien, it was an accident!"

"You could have drowned!"

"But I'm okay! Everything was fine, it _is _fine!"

"Why didn't you ever learn to swim?" He demanded, grabbing her shoulders and slightly shaking her. "Do you realize now how dangerous that is?!"

"Adrien, _calm down. _Please. You're scaring me."

Adrien pulled away as if he had been burned.

"Mari... I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's alright. You just n-need to calm d-down."

_Ah, and the stutter returns. _The shock and adrenaline must have masked it for a while.

Adrien steppes forward and pulled her into a tight hug. He rested his chin on top of her head.

"I was so scared." He whispered, as if it was his worst secret.

"You d-didn't have to b-be." She said back, just as soft.

"I was, though. I always get more scared than I should when you're in trouble."

Was this it? Was this his moment to lay his heart out on the table and hope she didn't throw it back at him?

"Adrien..." she breathed, and he knew it was.

So he pulled back and held her by her shoulders again, ducking to meet her eyes.

"Marinette, I love you. You have no idea what that did to me; I was so terrified I wouldn't be able to get you out in time. I wasn't going to say anything, at least a not yet, but now I need to. I can't hold it in any longer."

Marinette just starred at him with wide eyes and slack jaw. He blanched, realizing he had really fucked up. But he didn't know what to do- he couldn't just run off and leave her standing alone, soaking wet.

"I- is this a joke?" She whispered.

Adrien winced. "No."

"You..." her eyes flickered between his, looking for an answer. "You really love me?"

Adrien nodded. "A lot. And for a while now."

"_Oh!" _Her hands flew up to cover her mouth as her eyes swelled with tears.

"No, Marinette, please don't cry!" Adrien said, pulling her closer but not too close. "I'm so sorry- I shouldn't have said anything, Mari _please. _Don't cry."

Her shoulders shook as she ignored his pleas. He mentally slapped himself. _Now look what you've done! _

"I-I ca-can't beli-believe I-I-it!" She said between sobs.

"_Marinette!" _He moaned. "Please! How can I make this better?"

She surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck.

"Y-you can't- there's _nothing _that could make this any better!"

"I'm such an ass." Adrien groaned pitifully.

She giggled in his ear, making him pull up short.

"If you mean you have a nice ass, then sure, I agree."

"Wh-_what?" _

Marinette sniffed and tightened her arms around him. "It's ok. You didn't upset me. I... I love you too."

He gasped, his arms flying around her waist. "R-really?"

She giggled again. "A lot. And for a while now."

"Hey, that's what I said." He teased.

"And now that's what I said." She pulled back to look at him, and he kissed her.

Kim smirked as thy all huddled around the door, listening to the two talking, and now kissing, on the other side.

"I should have thrown her into the pool _ages _ago!"

Someone smacked him on the back of the head as they all yelled,

"_Kim!" _

**Yeah so I don't have any clue what happened here. *shrugs.* oops. **


End file.
